


Worth the Wait

by DRHPaints



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Bill Hader - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Romance, Smut, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Bill and Audrey have developed a deep friendship since before his time on SNL, but is there a possibility of something more?
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milosfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milosfish/gifts).



Taking a sip of water, Audrey peered around the crowded restaurant. As per usual, she was early, and Bill was due to arrive at any moment. She glanced down at the menu and when she looked up again, Audrey saw him strolling through the doorway, waving at her in a faded Radiohead t-shirt and weaving his way through the tables.

“Hey Bill.” Standing, she hugged him, Bill’s strong arms enveloping her in his scent that was a mix of bergamot, citrus, and something pleasant she was never quite able to place. _Just Bill._ Lingering in his arms perhaps a little longer than was strictly necessary, she always worried Bill would get wise to her, but as he pulled back his broad smile showed no hint that he knew her thoughts about him were less than pure.

“Hey there, Aud-ball.” He rubbed her shoulder before they sat down. Audrey rolled her eyes at the nickname, even though he’d given her the moniker years ago and there was no sign of it fading. Plus, she secretly loved it. 

Bill brought one of his elbows onto the table, leaning his face on his hand. “So, how’ve you been doing?”

Trying not to get distracted by his forearms, Audrey drew her gaze back up to his cobalt eyes. “Oh, pretty decent for the most part. The new screenplay is about half done, and one of my old ones that I shopped around for years and never thought would get a bite, actually basically forgot about, just got optioned, so that’s pretty neat.”

Impressed, Bill nodded. “Oh that’s rad.” He reached forward and lightly pinched the skin at the back of her arm, making Aubrey flinch. “Proud of you.” 

Looking into his earnest, handsome face, Aubrey beamed. “Thanks, Bill. How about you? How are things going?”

Shrugging, Bill drank some water before answering. “Well, we just finished writing the next season, so now comes all the casting and the set making and the hiring crew members, blah, blah, blah…” He counted off on his fingers as he went, rolling his eyes. “But honestly, it’s great. I still feel so lucky to finally be making something that’s, you know…” Bill gestured to his chest, swallowing. “Real. And honest. And mine.”

Nodding, Audrey grinned. “That’s so great, Bill. You deserve it. You paid your dues and you're finally getting to crank out original content. Not to mention, _excellent_ original content…”

“Aw, stop, you’re gonna make me blush.” Bill brought a hand to his cheek, and batted his eyes coquettishly, making Audrey laugh. They’d met over 15 years ago, both working as Production Assistants on a shitty movie whose name they preferred to forget. Bill was just starting to take classes at Second City, and cradling hopes of someday being a director, while Audrey was trying to write with what little spare time she had, but both of them were getting nowhere. 

Then suddenly Bill was discovered by Megan Mullally, leading to his big break on Saturday Night Live. Audrey remembered the night he left for New York. The other fellows from _Animals from the Future_ threw Bill a huge party, and even though Audrey was never one for crowds, she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to wish Bill luck and say goodbye. There was no doubt in her mind, even then, that the future held amazing opportunities for him. Smart, funny, kind, and talented; Audrey knew doors would open for him, and much of her feared she would never see him again. 

So tugging on her uncomfortable black dress, when she managed to get Bill away from the group, they stood outside, sipping beer out of plastic cups and awkwardly shifting their weight from side to side.

Finally Audrey cleared her throat. “So...New York?”

Bill bobbed his head, pushing his then-longish chestnut hair behind one ear. “Yup.”

“How are you feeling about it?” She tilted her head up at him.

Closing his eyes, Bill’s light pink lips spread into his crooked smile. “I am So. Fucking. Terrified.” He broke into a peal of giggles, shaking his head.

“Oh Bill, you’re going to be great. You’re the funniest person I know.” Audrey reached out to squeeze his arm.

Looking down at her hand, Bill swallowed before gazing into Audrey’s emerald eyes. “You really think so?”

“Yeah, Bill. I…” Hesitating, Audrey knew this was her chance, her one opportunity. Bill was moving halfway across the country, and if she didn’t tell him now, she may never do it. “I’m going to miss you, Bill.” _Chicken._

Smiling, Bill bobbed his head. “I’ll miss you, too, Aud-ball.” He leaned in and hugged her, nearly spilling beer down the back of her dress. “But you know, I’ll probably be fired after the first week, so I’ll be back to annoy you real soon.” Pinching her, Bill giggled when she flinched and beer tipped out of her cup and over her own knuckles.

But of course he didn’t get fired, and it was over eight years before Bill came back to LA for good. During his time at SNL they would get lunch sometimes if he was in town filming, or would have the occasional phone call. What Audrey didn’t tell him, however, was that she watched Bill every week. She didn’t tell him she taped every episode if she wouldn’t be home, and she especially didn’t tell Bill about the time the power went out, causing her DVR to malfunction, and Audrey found herself crying on the floor of her apartment, feeling silly and stupid all because she would miss seeing Bill.

A year or so after Bill left, things began to work out for Audrey, too. She sold her first script, and not long after there was buzz about her around town. Year before last she’d even gotten a couple of nominations. But she didn’t think she was the type to be in the spotlight quite in the way Bill was. She knew how much he struggled with it, how his anxiety made it difficult for him to perform and how he fought for his privacy, and she admired the grace with which he handled everything.

Sighing and shaking herself back to the present, Audrey decided and closed the menu just as their waiter arrived. They each rattled off a couple of different rolls and some nigiri before thanking him and handing over the menus. 

“So how are things going with Maria?” Audrey tried to keep her tone light and natural.

Bill shook his head. “They aren’t. We broke up.”

Audrey tilted her head in concern. “Aw, Bill. I’m sorry.” _No, you’re not…_

Shrugging, Bill played with the condensation on his glass. “Eh, it’s not a big deal. We weren’t really a good fit.”

“How do you mean?”

“Well,” Bill scratched the stubble along his sharp jaw. “It just felt like _work_ whenever we were together, you know? Like every conversation was an uphill battle. I got this sense,” he furrowed his brow. “That she thought a lot of the things I was into were stupid. Or just not worth spending time on. I think when you’re with the right person, it should just feel kind of...I don’t know...effortless...right?” His dark blue eyes met hers and Audrey nodded in agreement. “Like when you and I hang out.” Bill gestured between them before taking a sip of water, and Audrey felt her heart seize. “But, you know, romantic.” Bill shrugged and a heavy stone settled in the pit of her stomach.

Swallowing hard, Audrey looked away for a moment before composing herself and plastering a smile on her face. “Yeah, yeah, that makes sense.” 

Not long after their food arrived. Audrey enjoyed watching Bill eat, he truly savored his food and even though she would never admit it, the sounds of pleasure he made when he popped a dragon roll into his mouth made her cheeks warm.

“Oh Aud, you gotta try this.” Bill held out a piece of Unagi for her. “It’s so damn good.”

“Oh, um...alright.” Dipping forward, she wrapped her mouth around the chopsticks and pulled off the sushi, chewing. Audrey noticed Bill’s eyes seemed to be watching her mouth.

Bill cleared his throat, blinking. “Good, right?”

Nodding, Audrey held a hand in front of her mouth to respond. “Delicious.”

Seeming to contemplate her for a moment, Bill chewed and swallowed another piece before tapping her hand with the backs of his chopsticks. “Hey, what’re you doing on Saturday?”

Audrey shrugged. “Laundry?”

Giggling, Bill shook his head. “Blow it off. I have a movie I want you to see.”

“Oh _no._ ” Audrey set down her chopsticks and dragged both hands down her face. “Are you going to watch me watching another movie the whole damn time to see if I like it?”

Closing his eyes, Bill grinned broadly and nodded. “Yes, that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

“Ugh, _fine._ ” Rolling her eyes, Audrey stabbed at another piece of fish. “Is it going to be a movie from this century at least?”

“Pfft, no, of course not. Who do you think you’re dealing with?” Bill shook his head in indignation. They finished the rest of their meal, Bill insisting on picking up the check, and hugged goodbye, Audrey taking another deep breath of his delicious scent before they parted.

***

Checking her teeth in the rear view mirror one last time, Audrey got out of the car and smoothed her hands over her orange sundress. She wanted to look nice, but casual as she walked to Bill’s door and knocked, tossing her crimson hair over her shoulder.

“Hey, Aud-ball!” Bill opened the door and pulled her into a hug. Sporting a Mountain Bay Club t-shirt and jeans that had no right to look as good on him as they did, Bill led her inside. “You want anything? Water? Juice?”

“Just water, thanks.” Audrey nodded.

Padding into the kitchen, Bill returned with two glasses and a large bowl of popcorn, leading them to the couch.

“Okay, so,” he said, as Audrey sat down. “ _His Girl Friday._ Cary Grant. Rosalind Russell.” He cracked open the Blu-Ray case, closing his eyes and spreading his hands wide. “Amazing. Trust me.”

Audrey laid her head back on the couch. “This is from at least fifty years ago, isn’t it?”

“Try _eighty._ ” Bill made his eyebrows dance as he loaded up the movie. “I can’t believe you haven’t seen it.” He shook his head, flopping down next to her on the couch. “I mean, this is _required viewing._ You write movies for a living, for god’s sake!” Audrey chuckled and Bill hit play. 

Even though she was sure he’d seen it at least a dozen times, Bill still laughed uproariously at the witty dialogue and ridiculous scenarios, and Audrey had to admit it was a delightful film. 

About halfway through he turned to her thoughtfully. “She reminds me of you, you know.”

“Hmm? Who does?” Audrey asked, not taking her eyes off the screen.

Bill smiled. “Hildy. You’re a lot alike.”

Turning to him, Audrey raised an eyebrow. “You think so?”

“Sure,” Bill nodded. “I mean, you’re both writers. Smart, independent, ahead of your time, stubborn…” he pinched her waist with a smile and Audrey playfully smacked his arm. “Beautiful.” Audrey stared at him as Bill’s face settled into a more serious expression. She wanted to tell him he couldn’t say those things to her, that it wasn’t fair to make her hope, wasn’t fair to make her think he could possibly like her as more than a friend. But Audrey treasured the tiny gems Bill doled out over the years, clutched them to her chest like a greedy dragon over its hoard, and she wasn’t strong enough to turn them away. So all she said was, “Thanks, Bill,” swallowing hard, and turning back to the movie.

Movie coming to an end, Audrey got ready to leave.

“So, your birthday party still on for next week?” Bill smiled down at her.

Audrey nodded. “Yup. Saturday at seven over at Reggie’s.”

“Great. I’ll be there.” Bringing her in for a hug, Audrey noticed they held one another longer than usual, the stubble of Bill’s cheek grazing her own. So much of her wanted to turn into him, kiss that sculpted jaw, bury her fingers in his short dark locks and stay in those strong arms forever. But they parted with a smile, and as she walked to her car, Audrey tried to push away that familiar sinking feeling in her stomach.

***

“Oh _shit._ ” Audrey looked down at her dress. She spilled half of her drink along the right side, leaving a wide stain. Sighing, she resigned herself to having it for the rest of the party and glanced around to see Bill walking in the door, a small package under his arm, waving in her direction.

Making her way towards him, Bill leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Happy birthday, Aud-ball.” Skin burning where his lips touched her, Audrey hoped the bar was dark enough that Bill wouldn’t notice the blush rising on her skin. “Whoa, what happened there.” He pointed to the stain on her dress.

“Just me being a klutz.” She rolled her eyes.

Bill smirked. “Well, that’s nothing new.” Audrey punched him playfully and he giggled. “Here you go. Hope you like it.” Handing her a rectangular package in shiny silver paper, Bill put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels.

Audrey peeled back the wrapping to reveal a first edition of John Steinbeck’s _East of Eden,_ her favorite book. “Oh...oh Bill, _wow…_ ” Audrey ran her fingers over it lovingly.

Nudging her shoulder, Bill chuckled. “Open the cover, silly.”

Doing so, Audrey saw it was signed and she brought a hand to her mouth before looking to Bill with shiny eyes. Audrey threw her arms around Bill’s neck.

“Oh Bill! Thank you! I love you!” Bill stiffened underneath her and it was half a second before Audrey realized what she said, pulling back in horror. “Oh, I, um…” she shook her head. Bill’s eyes were wide, his mouth a flat line, hands still at her waist. “I...I meant I love it.” Audrey held up the book, clearing her throat. “I don’t...I mean, not like that. I don’t. Sorry, Bill.” 

Eyes shifting, Bill’s nose flared and his hands disappeared from her waist, going into his back pockets. “Yeah, right. Don’t worry about it.” He nodded, biting his lower lip. “I’m…I’m glad you like it.” Bill gave a smile that looked forced and Audrey awkwardly shifted her weight from side to side.

“Yeah, Bill, it’s...it’s perfect. Thank you.” She clutched the book to her chest, unable to look at him.

Bill drew his mouth to the side, nodding. “No problem. I’m, uh...I’m gonna get a drink.” He gestured with his thumb to the bar and disappeared. 

Cursing herself, Audrey kept her distance from Bill for a while, mingling with some of the others, before cautiously approaching him. He was tossing back a glass of some unidentified brown liquid and Audrey blinked in shock.

“Bill...are you...is that alcohol? I thought you quit drinking.”

Shrugging, Bill ordered another of what turned out to be bourbon. “I can have a few sometimes if I want. It’s not like I stopped because I had a problem.”

“Yeah, but didn’t you say it makes your anxiety worse?” She tilted her head at him in concern.

Bill cut his eyes at her. “I’m an adult, Audrey. I think I know what I’m doing.” Stung, she’d never heard Bill speak to her in that tone before. In fact, she couldn’t think of many times when he called her ‘Audrey.’ “You know what? I think I’m gonna head out. Happy birthday.” Bill pulled some money out of his wallet and left it on the counter before turning to leave the bar, not looking at her.

Following him outside, Audrey saw Bill swaying a little as he brought out his phone to request a car home. 

“Bill,” Audrey touched his arm. Turning, Bill blinked her into focus. “Why don’t you let me give you a ride home?”

Bill gestured to the building. “But it’s your birthday party.”

“I don’t care.” Audrey shook her head. “Come on.” She put a hand at the small of Bill’s back and led him toward her car. Leaning on her, he was surprisingly heavy and she imagined it was all the muscle Bill had gained in recent years. Opening the passenger door, Bill managed to get himself inside and buckle his seatbelt. Audrey drove to his house and Bill stared forward silently. She felt as if she should say something, but despite her profession, no words came to her.

Arriving, Audrey helped Bill out of the car and walked him inside, sitting him on the couch.

“I’m just going to get you a glass of water, okay?” Bill nodded, rubbing his head. Handing it to him, she sat down. “Bill, why did you drink tonight?”

Looking like he was struggling to bring the room into focus, Bill’s head rolled from side to side on the back of the couch. “Just upset.”

“Upset about what, Bill?”

Taking a deep breath, Bill puffed out his cheeks and exhaled. “You said you don’t love me.” Bill stared at the ceiling, swallowing hard.

Audrey’s mouth fell open. “Bill, I…why would that upset you so much?”

Turning to her, Bill blinked. “Because I love you, Aud-ball.” His voice slurred a little. Audrey wanted to hear those words for so long, but not like this. She didn’t know if it was real, didn’t know if she could believe him. And giving herself permission to hope seemed far too dangerous. 

After a moment of silence, she inhaled slowly. “I think you need to go to sleep, Bill.” 

Rubbing his face, Bill nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re probably right.” He attempted to stand, and nearly fell over the coffee table, but Audrey caught him. 

“Here, let me help.” Guiding him to the bedroom, she made sure Bill laid face down on the bed, grabbing a pot from the kitchen and putting it on the floor in case he felt sick in the middle of the night.

“Hey Aud?” His squished face muttered against the pillow.

She looked back before turning off the light. “Yeah, Bill?” 

“Will you stay for a while? Just until I fall asleep.” Bill’s eyes didn’t open as he asked, shifting a little on the bed.

Audrey nodded. “Sure, Bill. I’ll be out here on the couch.”

Laying in the living room, Audrey texted Missy to let her know why she disappeared and to apologize for bailing on her own party before the cake was even cut. Sifting through the evening’s events in her mind, her stomach roiled as if she was the one who’d had far too much bourbon, and dawn was peeking through the windows before Audrey drifted off to sleep on Bill’s couch.


	2. 2

Shuffling past her, Audrey wasn’t sure Bill noticed she was there as he made his way to the kitchen, filled a glass with water, downed it, and filled it again.

“Hey Bill.” She peeked over the couch.

“Oh holy shit.” Bill clutched his chest, backing up a couple of steps. “Aud, you scared the hell out of me. I didn’t know you were still here.”

Shifting, Audrey shrugged. “Sorry, I fell asleep on the couch.”

Shaking his head, Bill threw back half of the glass of water before coming to join her. “Don’t be sorry. I’m the one who needs to apologize. Though to be honest…” he scratched the back of his head. “Things are a little bit hazy, so I don’t entirely know what for. I hope I didn’t say or do anything too bad.”

Fidgeting in her lap, Audrey chewed her lip. “Well, Bill...there was...there was something.”

“Oh my...Audrey, I didn’t…” Bill brought a hand to his mouth in horror. “I didn’t make a move on you or anything, did I? Because I’ll never be able to forgive myself if I—“ Wide eyed, he shook his head.

“No, no, Bill. Nothing like that.” Bill sighed in relief and Audrey’s hands crawled over themselves as she fought to continue. “Last night you said that you...love me.” Her voice was almost impossibly small. “And, um…” Fighting to keep her tone steady, she was losing, and when Audrey spoke again, her voice was thick. “If that was...was a joke or...or a lie or something, I don’t...I don’t think we can be friends anymore…” Tears started to fall down her face. “Because that’s incredibly cruel, Bill.” Audrey wiped a hand under her eyes, and turned away from him, hugging herself, and whispered, “Because I’ve loved you so much for so long, and I just couldn’t take it.”

Trembling, tears fell onto Audrey’s skirt, accompanying last night’s stain before she felt one of Bill’s large hands on her shoulder. “ _ Aud. _ ” Voice soft, he threaded her scarlet hair behind her ear. “Aud,  _ look at me. _ ”

Turning to face him, Bill’s stormy blue eyes pierced her own as he took her face in both hands. “Aud, I am so in love with you.” Bill caressed her cheek.

“Really?” She lifted her hand to cover his. 

Nodding excitedly, Bill drew her near and his soft, light pink lips met her own. A hum of delight escaped him as he fisted his hands in Audrey’s mass of auburn waves, tilting his head and sliding his tongue into her mouth. Hands sliding to her waist, Bill started to pull her closer.

Audrey couldn’t believe it. Alarms were sounding in her brain. Surely, she must still be asleep. After so many years picturing this moment, it was more exquisite that she could’ve imagined. Bill’s delicate touch, the taste of his mouth, the way their tongues twirled and danced together, the soft noises he made against her lips. Half of her wanted to inhale him, consume him, devour every inch of Bill she could reach until she was sated. The other half, though, was terrified. And that half began to tremble.

Noticing her shaking hands around his shoulders, Bill pulled away and studied Audrey’s eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m great, it’s just…” Audrey dropped her arms from his neck, chewing on her lip. “I, um...we’ve never really talked about this kinda stuff before, but, I don’t...I don’t have a lot of experience…”

“Oh.” Bill tilted his head. “That’s okay.” He tried to catch her eye, pushing back her hair. “Are you...are you a virgin?”

Audrey shook her head. “No, I’ve been with a couple of guys, but it was just...bad. And it…” She looked away, rubbing her arm. “It kinda hurt. So I wasn’t in a big rush to do it again.”

Nodding, Bill stroked her shoulder. “I’m sorry you had such bad experiences, Aud. And don’t worry. We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for. Just kissing you is amazing, to be honest.” Bill shrugged.

Entwining their fingers, Audrey forced herself to look into Bill’s handsome, kind face. “I...I want to do things. I just don’t know how. Or what, really.”

Tracing patterns on the back of her hand, Bill seemed deep in thought for a moment. “You know what we could try? If, um…” his gaze flicked back and forth between her eyes and her lips. “If you wanted to, you could show me what you like.”

Audrey furrowed her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“I mean…” Bill let out a shuddering breath. “You could,” he swallowed. “Touch yourself. And show me how to make you feel good.” The look in Bill’s eye was hungry, voracious, and it made Audrey tingle all over.

She took a deep breath. “Would you...do it too? I would feel embarrassed doing it by myself…” Audrey played with his thumb.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Bill nodded. Settling back on the couch, Bill unzipped his pants, then paused, leaning over to kiss her before resuming. Laying his head back, Bill palmed himself over his boxers, taking a deep, shuttering breath.

Audrey watched him for a moment before mirroring his position and lifting her skirt to her waist. Gazing into Bill’s eyes, she slowly started petting herself outside of her panties. Bill’s eyes flicked down between her legs for a moment before returning to her face, then he slid his hand below the waistband of his boxers, and she saw Bill’s arm glide up and down a few times before he used the other hand to inch the fabric down and unearthed his cock.

Wide eyed, Aubrey stared at his heavy cock. Long and thick, Bill’s sizable hand pumped and she was mesmerized as her fingers crept underneath her panties and in between her legs, shocking herself at how wet she was. Inching forward, Bill caught her mouth, kissing her while moans rose in her throat. Parting, he looked between her thighs. 

“Can I...can I see, Aud?” Bill breathed.

Audrey looked down at herself. “Oh yeah, right.” Standing, she hooked her thumbs underneath the waistband of her panties and pushed them to the floor before sitting back down, angling herself so her legs were spread a bit in Bill’s direction before starting to circle her clit again.

Thrusting into his fist, Bill panted. “Oh yeah, Aud. You’re so beautiful.” Licking into his mouth, Audrey rubbed herself faster, rocking into her own hand, forced to break their kiss as keening moans tumbled from her lips. 

“ _ Oh Bill! Bill! Yes! _ ” With her spare hand she held onto Bill’s broad shoulder, Audrey’s legs shaking and eyes clenching shut as she curled against him. Kissing her neck, Bill’s wrist flashed over his cock.

“ _ Oh Aud! Aud! Yes! Yes! _ ” A high, broken whimper escaped him as cum shot over his knuckles and onto his t-shirt, gasping against Audrey’s hair. Chests heaving, they slowly composed themselves and Bill brushed her hair from her face.

“Are you okay?” He studied her eyes. 

Audrey nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, that was great. Thank you, Bill.”

“Thank you.” Bill kissed her forehead. 

Glancing at the time, Audrey sighed. “Unfortunately I have a meeting in about an hour.” She ran her fingers over Bill’s strong arm. 

“When will I get to see you again?” Bill kneaded her thigh.

Audrey traced his sharp jawline. “When do you want to?”

Bill grinned and bit his lower lip. “As soon as possible.”

Audrey chuckled. “How about Tuesday?”

Bringing his face close to hers, Bill whispered against her lips, “Done.”

***

Late Tuesday afternoon Audrey hopped up when she heard a knock at the door.

“Hey Aud-ball.” She revealed Bill standing there in a surprisingly formal button down flannel with one arm behind his back. Bringing it forth with a wide smile, he revealed a bouquet of star lilies. 

“Oh Bill, they’re lovely!” Accepting them, Audrey buried her face in the flowers and inhaled. 

“Glad you like them.” Dipping down, Bill took her face in both hands and captured her mouth. Audrey loved that his hands were so big they basically covered her entire head.

Smiling up at him, she gestured to the flowers. “I’ll just put these in some water. Come on in.” Following her inside, Bill stood behind her while Audrey filled a vase, the back of one finger stroking her arm in a way that was somehow so tender and so erotic at the same time.

“Okay, I’m ready.” She followed him out to the car, where Bill opened the door for her.

“Your chariot, M’lady.” He said in a silly old-timey voice that made her giggle. 

Climbing inside, Bill backed out of the driveway and Audrey turned to him. “So, where are we headed?”

“It’s a surprise.” Bill made his prominent dark eyebrows dance.

Audrey rolled her eyes. “You are such a dork.”

Approaching a stop light, Bill looked her up and down. “Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

Pushing back his hair, Audrey leaned over and kissed his stubbly cheek. “I do.”

Caressing her thigh, Bill smiled. “I love you, too, Aud.”

Driving peaceably, they pulled into the Huntington Library, Museum, and Botanical Gardens.

“Oh, I’ve always wanted to come here, but I never got around to it!” Audrey exclaimed, peering out the windshield. Getting out and jogging around the car, Bill opened her door and held out a hand. They began to explore, talking and laughing as they enjoyed the sprawling scenery.

Coming to a small wooden bridge, Audrey stood with the wind blowing her red hair back, staring at the sunset dappling the small stream in various oranges, blues, and purples as the scent of hundreds of flowers floated across the air. Bill’s arms encircled her from behind, kissing her neck and swaying them back and forth.

“You know, I’m glad I never came here before.” Audrey held Bill’s arms.

Bill’s lips spoke against her ear. “Oh yeah? Why is that?”

“Because I’m getting to see this for the first time with you.” Leaning back, Audrey met Bill’s mouth and he kissed her passionately as the sun sank below the horizon.

Arriving back at her place, Bill pulled up to her door and turned to her with a half smile. “Well, here you go.” He bobbed his head, tapping the steering wheel awkwardly. Audrey cocked her head at him and beamed.  _ It’s adorable that he’s nervous, too. _

Taking a deep breath, Audrey steeled herself. “Do you want to come inside, Bill?”

Tilting his head back and forth in a sheepish way that made her want to reach out and grab him, Bill beamed. “Yeah, okay.”

Door closing behind them, Audrey set down her keys. “Do you want anything to drink? Water or anything?”

Bill put his hands in his pockets. “Nope, I’m okay.” Folding his lips, Bill looked around her house like it was his first time there, even though he’d been to Audrey’s dozen’s of times.

Audrey shifted her weight back and forth, hands behind her back. Bill looked her up and down, and finally scoffed. “Oh, come  _ here. _ ” Giggling, he took her by the waist and kissed her, tongue sneaking into her mouth while Audrey played with his hair. It felt as if she couldn’t get close enough, couldn’t get enough of his sweet tender mouth, and Audrey chirped delightedly when he turned her around and pressed her against the back of the door. Jumping up, Bill lifted under her thighs and Aubrey wrapped her legs around his waist, the feel of his hips grinding into her divine, and she gasped when she felt Bill’s erection.

“Oh sorry,” Bill pulled his hips back, licking his lips and breathing hard. “We can slow down. I didn’t mean to—“

“No,” Audrey drew the circle of her legs tighter, drawing him back in. “Let’s, um…” she looked back and forth between his eyes. “Let’s go to my room.”

“You sure?”

Audrey nodded. “Yeah.”

Carrying her, Bill made his way to the bedroom, laying her down on the mattress and climbing on top. Fusing their mouths, Audrey spread her legs and Bill’s hips began to swivel into her. She rocked against him, gentle moans rising in her throat.

“Is this okay?” Bill asked.

“Yeah.” Audrey swallowed. “Yeah it feels really good. I think...I think I wanna do more.”

Bill traced the line of her neck, stopping at the hollow of her throat. “Okay, what do you want?”

Mouth working open and closed in silence for a moment, Audrey sighed. “I...I guess I don’t really know.”

Letting his fingers cascade down her arm, Bill looked into her viridescent eyes. “Do you want me to touch you? Do you want me to put my fingers between your legs?” The way he was able to drop his voice what seemed like a full octave as Bill asked, making his tone sultry and rich, reverberating through every inch of her flesh, made Audrey throb in anticipation of his touch.

Audrey bit her lip.”Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.” Kissing her briefly, Bill pushed himself to his knees and hooked his fingers under her panties.

“Can I take these off?” Audrey nodded and he peeled them away. Returning to her face, Bill’s fingers tiptoed down her body, petting her lips for a while, pressing the skin over her clitoris before parting her. Circling and coaxing, twirling and teasing, Audrey grew slick under Bill’s ministrations, rocking her pelvis forward to meet his hand.

“Does that feel good, Aud?” Bill’s voice was soft as he examined her face.

Digging her fingers into his shoulder, Audrey was panting hard. “ _ Yes, Bill. Yes! You feel so good. _ ” She clenched her eyes tight, quaking around his fingers.

“Please look at me, Aud.” Bill whispered. “I wanna see your eyes. Look at me.  _ Look at me. _ ”

Face contorted into something like anguish, Audrey fought to keep Bill’s gaze as her body folded into him; lost in Bill’s eyes, his face, his touch. Body stilling, Bill dragged his lips over the sensitive skin of her neck, drawing her earlobe into his mouth.

“Are you okay, Aud?” 

Turning to kiss his jaw, Audrey tossed a leg over his waist. “Yes. That was wonderful, Bill.” Hands crawling under his shirt, Audrey wanted to touch as much of Bill as she could reach. A taste of him wasn’t enough, she wanted more, and pulling his shirt overhead, Audrey ran her hands admiringly over his firm chest. 

Big hands massaging her breasts, Bill parted from her lips. “Can I take off your dress?” Audrey nodded, but ended up pulling it over her head herself and tossing her bra along with it, which made Bill giggle. “Well, that works.”

Caressing her breasts, Bill tweaked a nipple between his thumb and forefinger before whispering against her ear. “Would you want me to use my mouth, Aud?” 

Tensing a little, Audrey leaned back. “You...wanna do that?”

Smiling, Bill nodded. “Yeah, only if you want me to. I just want to make you feel good.” Bill traced her lower lip with his thumb. 

Audrey played with his hand on her stomach for a moment. “Oh...okay then. Yeah.” Lifting his eyebrows suggestively, Bill made her laugh before kissing her again, hands and lips gradually working their way down her body until he laid between her legs. Brushing kisses to the inside of her thighs, Bill pressed his lips down her slit before spreading her with two fingers and beginning to circle her clit with the tip of his tongue.

Then Bill made his tongue flat and wide and began lapping directly at Audrey’s clit until she was rotating her hips into his sturdy jaw, breathing heavily. Circling her swollen nub with his lips, Bill sucked on her and Audrey’s back arched, a fluttering moan escaping her chest as her fingers wound into Bill’s dark brown hair.

“ _ Oh Bill! I..I… _ ” But Audrey was beyond forming sentences as she thrashed against his eager face, dripping down his chin as her legs quaked and her eyes rolled. Calling Bill’s name, Audrey fell back, eyelids lust-heavy and skin flushed a bright pink.

Emerging, Bill wiped his mouth and kissed his way back up her body as aftershocks pulsed through Audrey. “Bill, that was amazing.” She gasped once she had enough oxygen.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Kissing her collarbone, Bill’s hands coasted over her body, seeming to map out every angle and curve to remember later.

Fingers playing with Bill’s dark chest hair, Audrey eyed the long curve of his erection straining in his jeans. “Bill, I...I want you inside of me.”

Hand freezing on her skin, Bill’s eyes flicked up to hers. “Are you sure, Aud? We really don’t have to. I’ve wanted this for years. I don’t mind waiting.”

Stroking a thumb over his prominent cheekbone, Audrey looked into his eyes. “Yes, Bill. I want you so badly.”

Kissing her fiercely, Bill pulled away, eyes closed. “Me too, Aud. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Bill.”

Climbing off the bed for a moment, Bill shrugged out of his jeans and boxers, grabbing a condom out of his pocket before letting them pool on the floor. Repositioning himself, Bill rolled the condom over his cock and rubbed the head over her entrance.

“Wait,” Audrey placed her hands on his chest. “Just...just go slowly, okay?”

Bill nodded, kissing her forehead. “Of course, Aud. I will. You ready?”

Audrey took a deep breath and spread her legs a bit wider. “Yes.” 

Tipping forward, Bill inserted just the head and stopped, allowing Audrey to get used to the sensation. Bill was so thick she gasped a little at the stretch, but it felt exquisite, so she nodded to encourage him to continue. An inch or two at a time Bill proceeded until he was fully sheathed, groaning at the pressure of Audrey’s body around him.

“Oh Aud, I’ve wanted to be inside you for so long.” Bill murmured before beginning to roll his hips. One of his thumbs circled her clit in time with their gentle rhythm and melodic moans tumbled from Audrey’s lips as she held fast to his broad shoulders.

“ _ Oh Bill! Bill, don’t stop! Just like that! _ ” She cried as he angled his hips upward in an effort to strike that special spot with each stroke. Audrey constricted around him, body seizing as her nails dug into his flesh and she whined in ecstasy. Bill lowered his forehead to hers.

“ _ I love you, Aud. I love you. I love you. _ ” He repeated it like a prayer, hooking his arm underneath her back to pull her against his chest, bodies compressed so tight Audrey wasn’t sure where Bill ended and she began as they fell off the cliff of their desire together, lips forming each other’s names and bound as one.

Collapsing, they gulped for air and Bill cradled Audrey in his arms, rocking them back and forth while remaining inside of her. When they finally parted, Audrey curled herself into the crook of his arm, drawing patterns over his soft belly in the silent bedroom.

“I didn’t know it could be like this.” Audrey nestled closer.

Bill wove a strand of hair behind her ear. “Me neither.”

Lifting her chin, Audrey kissed Bill and smiled. “Definitely worth the wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom


End file.
